Coming back
by silverwingguy
Summary: Shade misses life. He wonders if there is a way to come back... Featuring Shade, Griffin, and other characters from the series My first FanFic


_I not own __Silverwing__Sunwing__Firewing__ or any characters from them_

_Coming back__ Introduction_

Shade flew over the crystal clear water in the stream below. He watched the water and noticed that something was missing.

"_Something's wrong…." _He thought_, "What's missing?" _Then he remembered

As he looked in, he expected to see his reflection, but all he saw was a small water strider streaking across the water's surface.

Ever since Shade had given his life for his son, Griffin, he always missed being alive and being able to communicate with another. He had watched his mate and son every day since he was in his spiritual form.

Shade watched an owl soar through the air. He saw its graceful form in all its glory. The way the sun reflected off of its magnificent plumage made it look so alive. He envied it. Shade couldn't bare being _dead_. He may not have to eat, and he had to admit, it was pretty nice and easy going. A little _too_ easy going.

"_Is this really what waits for me for the rest of eternity? __Is this all?"_he began to lose control.

"_I don't deserve __this,__ I wasn'__t even two years old!" _Although he was still ripe with youth when he died, he couldn't help but blush, or at least feel like he did, at the thought of regretting giving his life for Griffin and his friend Luna.

"_There must be a way__.."_He thought, _"There has to be a way for me to return."_

Coming back Chapter 1

Griffin roosted in the shade, eating a puny little caterpillar. He still couldn't abandon the idea that everyone he ate was a little less damage to his precious forest.

Most of the grief for his father had passed over time, but it still left a mark in everyone. Every once in a while he caught his mother, Marina, staring blankly with small tears rolling down her face. Whenever he saw her like that, he knew she was thinking about Shade. He hated seeing her like that and tried to comfort her whenever she did.

Although he tried not to, he often found himself in tears in such away like his mother. His father had been so good to him in the time he him.

His father was a hero. He had saved his father, and the sun from Goth, a vampyrum. Goth is the reason Shade was dead, Goth had killed Griffin just before he was about to leave the underworld. Griffin hated Goth more than anyone.

In secret though he always somewhat blamed himself for his father's premature death. He saw it that if he hadn't let himself get attacked by Goth, his father wouldn't have been died. But most of that had passed.

Griffin stared at the open air ahead of him and spotted a large tiger moth fluttering by. He glanced at his puny caterpillar and grimaced. It was so insignificant and small to the dazzling moth. He gulped down the rest of his caterpillar and shot of after his pray.

He had the element of surprise on his side. "_I'll have this in no time."_He thought.

He glided silently through the air as he stalked the moth. Just as he opened his maw, the moth closed its wing above itself and dropped through the air.

"So close, no time for gliding now"He thought

Griffin bolted through the air at full speed pounding air with his long wings. The moth was no more than three feet away now. Griffin was fully aware of how tiger moths crafted echoes of itself to fool predators, so he relied completely on sight.

The moth sounded its echoes but Griffin was ready, he ignored his hearing as much as possible, eyes still on his _food_. Griffin banked, flipped his tail up, and hit the moth into his mouth.

He savored the moths delectable flavor. "Ooooohhh….. So good…" He said out loud. "I'm sure it is" said a voice from behind. Startled, Griffin fluttered up and let out a frightened gasp. "oh, it's only you." He said setting down again.

It was Luna, his best friend sitting next to him now.

"That was amazing Griff! "She said, "I saw the whole thing!"

Griffin blushed at the compliment, "Thanks." He said.

Griffin had always been friends with Luna. Lately, Griffin was with Luna all the time. Mating season was coming, and he always had the same question drifting in his head.

"_Do I feel more than just friendship to Luna?"_


End file.
